This invention relates to an eye protection assembly designed to be removably attached to and supported by, or made part of a pair of spectacles or eyeglasses. This invention is designed to be pivotal, and hold in any position from the forehead to the cheek bone, as shown in FIGS. #2 and 4, thus blocking the sunlight, lights, their reflective rays, man made or natural, at any angle.
For years people have used their hands, or hand held objects, to block the sun at whatever angle it may be, which a stationary visor placed on the head cannot do. This is inconvenient, as well as tiresome and uncomfortable.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide shading to the eyes from the sun or other lights, at any angle, with maximum comfort and ease.
It is another object of the invention to provide a vehicle for advertisement, intentionally designed to exhibit logo, signature, product profile, picture, or design.
It is still another object of the invention to provide adjustable shading to the eyes, with the invention being clipped to the arm of the eyeglasses with a clip element that is adjustable to fit a greater than usual variety of spectacle frames, and has improved holding characteristics.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a pair of auxiliary shading components for spectacles, which are formed of a minimum number of parts, simple to manufacture, and easily assembled.
It is still another object of the invention to hold eyeglasses above their resting surface, sand, grass, dirt, etc., by easily pivoting to a position that the invention cradles eyeglasses as seen in FIG. #3.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and pictures.